Kev Foxchase
Kev Foxchase Never take Second Life too seriously. It'll just make you look stupid. -Kev Foxchase Kev Foxchase joined Teen Second Life in November 15, 2006 completely clueless of the game. Through the first 2-3 months of Kev Foxchase's second life was what many would call a "noob" He would make Linden dollars by selling freebies and custom made weaponry in the Sandbox Regions, but stopped after being reported and getting a private message from Governor Linden. He is mainly known for being laid back, aggressive, and some what stubborn. Kev says he hates people who take Second Life too seriously unless you run a business in the game. Especially the military soldiers, ah they are the most annoying when they get serious. -Kev Foxchase Ninja Fanatic Phase In January of 2006 Kev stumbled upon a mall for the first time in Second Life. What caught his eye as he first entered was a small shop that contained AVs of all sorts. Mainly Naruto characters. Fascinated by the AVs, Kev sought out Linden dollars to purchase one of the AVs. Upon receiving enough to afford one, Kev bought his first AV, a Sasuke Uchiha AV. Enjoying his new AV, Kev grew more confident and became more social by joining Naruto fan groups. Kev has yet to though experience his first battle. One day while searching for more Naruto stores, Kev stumbled upon a massive base like structure that he would later found out to be a base of Black Talon. Intrigued, Kev walked into the base and explored it's wonders. At the back of this base Kev walked into a structure that contained a group of Black Talon soldiers. Curious, Kev walked closer to listen in on there conversation. For awhile he was ignored until on of the soldiers turned around and called Kev a noob and telling him to get out. He felt insulted and used a cager, a weapon that puts a person in a cage and then sends them flying in the air, on the soldier. The other soldiers retaliated and opened fire on Kev Foxchase. Enraged, Kev stormed back to base wielding a freebie gun and opened fire on the group. The battle lasted from 30 minutes to an hour. The Black Talon soldiers soon gave up on Kev and ignored him there on. Though angered by the soldiers, Kev found new sense of excitement, thus ending his ninja fanatic phase. Joining a Military While in a sandbox region, Kev was greeted by a soldier. He offered him to join his army, an army called The Mages, a tiny army that never came successful. It was a mix of magic and guns. Excited, Kev accepted and soon hanged around wherever the other soldiers stayed. While in The Mages, Kev met another soldier named Chance Sidek. A friendship was made and they would often attack bases, mainly Black Talon. One day Chance was kicked from The Mages by the owner due to him accidentally firing a jutsu at him. After that Chance convinced Kev to leave the group and find a new one. While searching in the Second Life search engine, Kev came upon a military called the U.S. Army 2. Due to boredom, Kev decided to join. This is where Kev first heard about the massive army known as New Rome. Category:PeopleCategory:Class of 2006